All I want for Christmas
by Anglvoice84
Summary: Aoshi thought nothing good could come from shopping with his sister and niece on Christmas Eve...that is until her happened to help a tiny little beautician with blue, black hair and piercing blue eyes. Maybe he will have a Merry Christmas after all! AxM (with KxK/ KxT/ SxM pairings) Rated M for sexy time!
1. Chapter 1

Aoshi Shinomori groaned as he stepped out of his car into the cold snow. Why his sister had wanted him to meet her at this shopping center on Christmas Eve was beyond him. Aoshi had nothing against Christmas and buying gifts, but he was the kind to get it done early and online to avoid the shops all together because of the maddening craze like the one he was witnessing right now. His sister, Megumi, however, was always rushing to get things done last minute. Especially since she began working at the City Hospital. As one of the best pediatric surgeons in the country, Megumi was always so busy, so it was even a miracle that she remembered it was Christmas.

"Aoshi!" hearing his name, he snapped out of his thoughts to see his sister waving to him wildly, while clutching her daughter, Nila's hand.

"Uncle!" Aoshi braced himself at his 3 year old niece launched herself into his arms. Aoshi, despite his sour mood, smirked and hugged his grinning niece. "Uncle Aoshi, did you know Santa is coming tonight! I hope he brings me a new Barbie and stuffed dinosaur."

Placing his niece on his shoulders, Aoshi greeted his sister, " Well, Nila you've been such a good girl this year I have absolutely no doubt Santa will be good to you." Aoshi said hugging Megumi.

"Hey, Aoshi, Merry Christmas!" Megumi smiled as she began pulling him into the store.

"Megumi, why am I here?" he groaned. "I finished my shopping in November. Why must I suffer these crowds so you can shop?"

"Ugh, you're such a Grinch. I need your help with momma, daddy and Sano, that why," she said with a huff.  
"Well, mom and dad are easy, but your husband? Shouldn't you know that better than me? Besides can't you just give him sex," he whispered the last part as he looked at his niece who had crawled off of him and skipped slightly ahead on her mother.

"As much as he loves that, I can't give him something he gets every night now can I? ohohohoho." Megumi laughed as her brother grimaced in disgust.

Sanosucke Sagara was Aoshi's brother-in-law, who despite his gruff exterior was one of the city's top detectives with the police department. While Aoshi had been shocked to meet his sister's then boyfriend at the time, he soon came to realize just how great he was for his sister and the two became fast friends.

"Where is Sano tonight? Don't you guys usually endure this torture together every year?" Aoshi asked as they walked into the smoke shop to get his father a box of his favorite cigars.

Suddenly, Megumi's face when dark and her eyes glistened with unshed tears, "Oh that's right I forgot you didn't know. Um, well, you know Katsu? Sano's partner?"

Aoshi nodded and furrowed his brows contemplating what the long haired Narcotics cop had done to upset his sister. Megumi fiddled nervously with a peace of her hair as she continued, "Well, he was shot tonight during a bust, Aoshi. He's in really rough shape. Sano is at the hospital now with Katsu's fiancé, Tae to hear if he's going to be ok."

Aoshi's mouth hung open in shock as they left the shop having paid for their purchase. Megumi continued, "I ran into them as I was leaving to meet Sano and when I saw the fear in Sano's eyes I knew it was bad. He was shot three times with one in his stomach, one an inch from his heart and one embedded into his spine. There's a good chance he's going to be paralyzed. Sano is a mess, but he's putting up a brave front for us because he doesn't want us to worry or ruin Christmas, but Aoshi, that could have been my husband." Aoshi crushed his sister into a hug as she silently wept scared tears.

His sister hardly ever cried, but this was life or death, so he understood her fear, but as quickly as she started crying, she stopped and straightened herself up again to the poised doctor she was. "So, hopefully we'll hear good news tonight and he can relax and enjoy tomorrow a little."

"Sano's tough Megumi, you know he's too damn stubborn to die and you'll be there to stitch him up if he gets hurt," Aoshi said with tenderness not seen by many.

"Mommy! Look! It's Auntie Misao!" Aoshi and Megumi were snapped back into reality by Aoshi witnessing his niece with her face contently pushed up against the glass of the beauty parlor they were in front of now. "Can we go wish Auntie Misao Merry Christmas Mommy?"

"Of course! Oh, Aoshi you've never met Misao have you? You remember her. Karou's cousin who we went to college with," Megumi said as they opened the salon door.

Aoshi shrugged but followed his sister. He truthfully had heard the name but had never met the girl he had heard so much about, so he was, if nothing else, curious to put a face to the name.

Megumi was greeted by a tall woman with her hair in a high bun with chopsticks in it, "Omasu, Merry Christmas! Nila wanted to come see Misao is she here?"

The woman nodded, but as she opened her mouth to speak they heard a loud crash and high pitched female voice come from the room in the back, "GET OUT YOU NO GOOD LYING PIECE OF SHIT! I LEFT YOU A YEAR AGO FOR A REASON ENISHI! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY SHOP NOW!" What then sounded like a struggle was followed by another crash.

The woman, Omasu ran into the back with panic in her face as all the members of the shop looked on with terror.

"Oh no! Misao!" Megumi ran into the back with Aoshi following and what he saw when he got back there left him stunned and boiling with rage.

When Aoshi finally got to the back room with Megumi, he said a large muscular man with white hair holding a petite woman by her long blue, black hair and pushing her up against the wall. Aoshi quickly, and without much thought, jumped in front of the women besides him to quickly secure the man into a headlock. "Let her go," he said calmly, but firmly.

"Hey *gasp* let *gasp* me *gasp* go," the man choked out as his grip on the woman lessened. "This doesn't *gasp* involve *gasp* you!" Aoshi tightened his hold and repeated, "Let her go!"

The man struggled a little but then let go of his vice like grip on her hair as Aoshi let him go causing him to drop to the floor. Stepping in front of the woman as the man struggled to get up, Aoshi noticed that the man had several scratches on his arms and face and a decent size black eye forming around his left eye. This woman must have put up one hell of a fight.

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!" the man stammered as he stood in front of Aoshi with rage in his eyes.

"You can try, but I bet you won't win," Aoshi said as he stared down the man.

The two men stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity, until they heard the voice behind them. "Omasu, call Saito! Tell him Enishi is breaking my restraining order terms."

Upon hearing the woman's voice, the man snapped out of his staring contest with Aoshi to turn his eyes on the woman behind Aoshi. "you bitch! This isn't over!" And with that he turned on his heels and ran out the back door.

With the man out of sight, Aoshi turned to the tiny fighter behind him and suddenly forgot how to breathe. In front of him was a petite woman with the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. Her body with small had a proportionate curve to it that made Aoshi feel suddenly aroused. They had locked eyes and a small blush of red was beginning to creep its way onto her face.

"Oh, Misao are you ok?" Aoshi heard Megumi say as she rushed forward to hug the woman and examine her wounds.

"Misao, what happened?" said the other woman, Omasu.

Finally, breaking eye contact with Aoshi, Misao turned to her concerned friends.

"I was taking out the trash for the day and once I turned to reenter the store I felt someone grab me from behind and push me into the wall. Next thing I knew, Enishi was slapping me across the face and squeezing the life out of my wrists. We struggled for a good bit until this guy, " she hitched her thumb at Aoshi, " came in and you know the rest." She turned to Aoshi with soft eyes. "Thank you so much for your help! Never fun when the crazy ex-boyfriend shows up to your job on Christmas eve."

Aoshi smiled a small smile and nodded as the women continued talking. "Misao," Megummi said as she smoothed some hair behind Misao's ear. " What did he want?"

Misao sighed and looked down at the floor, "What else does Enishi care about? Money. He was claiming that I was a bitch for taking away his apartment, even though I had that place way before Enishi and my name is on the lease. Whatever, I'm done with this and I'm fine, so let's start over ok? Merry Christmas!" She smiled and bright smile that Aoshi knew would haunt him the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

After the madness had calmed down, Aoshi watched from his position against the wall as Misao played with his niece while talking to Megumi. He took in her appearance as she moved about the salon. She was petite and her black hair had tints of blue that complimented and played off her aqua blue eyes. She was shapely and could tell she was toned from the tight fit of her black leather pants. She wore a red peasant blouse that gave him an ample look at her cleavage and it made him hard as a rock.

"Aoshi!" he was snapped from his thoughts by his sister staring at him with a tight lipped grin and her hands on her hips.

"What is it?" he said, glancing slightly at Misao.

"I asked you if you would have any objections to Misao joining us tomorrow for Christmas? Her sister is at her husband's house and her family doesn't live here, so I don't want her alone on Christmas Day." Aoshi turned to the small woman who at the moment was blushing and not meeting his gaze. He gave a small smirk. Nodding his head his approval, his niece began to cheer and dance around the room. "Yay! Auntie Misao, we can have hot cocoa and wait up for Santa and play games!"

Misao shot Aoshi a little smile as she looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Are you sure Megumi it's ok? I really don't want to impose on you guys."

"Nonsense Misao!" said Megumi waving her off as she collected her daughter in her arms. "Momma and Daddy love you and I'm sure you and Aoshi will become fast friends in no time, besides, I know Sano would love seeing you again. It's been awhile."

Aoshi watched as thee two women said good bye and turned to leave when he heard Misao call out to him. He turned to see her blushing and looking down at the floor. "I just wanted to say thank you again for helping me and that I look forward to talking to you more tomorrow." When she looked up at him with those beautiful eyes, Aoshi knew he would be putty in her hands and when she smiled at him brightly, he knew that tomorrow couldn't get here fast enough.

Christmas at the Shinomori residence was a crazy affair the next day with Aoshi doing the best he could to get Misao alone to talk, which proved to be difficult with the amount f people in the house vying for her attention. Not only was Aoshi's family joined by Misao, but also by Megumi's best friend Karou Kamiya and her newly engaged- to fiancé, Kenshin Himura. Aoshi decided it best to sit off to the side with his couple of green tea for now until later on.

"Hey Iceman! Feel like you have been hiding all day," said Sano as he approached Aoshi with Himura trailing behind him. "Have you met Kenshin?"

Aoshi extended his hand to the red head and the two men shook while Sano continued, "You know Kenshin, Aoshi just got out of the Army a year ago."

Aoshi cocked an eyebrow, "You serve Himura?"

"Yes sir, was a Ranger for 6 years before retiring and coming back stateside. Been home for just shy of 10 years now. Sano tells me you are a major?"

Aoshi smiled at the red-head, glad to know someone would understand him. "Aa, after the academy I quickly accelerated through the ranks, but after 10 years I am done. Too much bloodshed and death for three lifetimes."Aoshi paused to gather his thoughts as he watched Himura give him a sympathetic nod. "Now, I'm teaching ancient Japanese weaponry and history at the University. How about you?"

"I'm a lawyer who helps disabled vets get the benefits they need and deserve, while helping them find jobs to accommodate their transition into civilian life, which is how I met Karou." They looked over to the tiny, but firm 28 year old girl across the room. Aoshi had met Krrou a handful of times, but knew she was a good friend to his sister. Today she was wearing her long black hair in the high ponytail and wore a long blue sweater dress over black leggings light blue fuzzy boots that came up to her knees. She was beautiful and Aoshi could see what Himura saw in her. "Karou was one of the nurses working a client's PT. That was three years ago. You have a girl Aoshi?"

Aoshi shook his head as his eyes wandered from Karou to the woman he was looking for all night. Misao. Today her long hair was free from her braid from yesterday and cascaded down her back. She was in a pair of dark blue jeans and red sweater that hung off of her shoulder. Aoshi couldn't wait anymore to talk to her and after excusing himself from Himura and Sano, who was now being mauled by his overly excited daughter, he made his way to the petite woman who captured his attention.

When she saw him coming towards her, she too, excused herself and met him half way. He gave her a small smile and offered his hand to her before pulling her away from the crowd and into the office in the back of the house.

"Merry Christmas Misao. I apologize for taking you away from the festivities, but I wanted a moment to talk to you if that is ok," Aoshi leaned back against the desk and folded his arms as Misao smiled brightly at him.

"Of course Aoshi! I am glad you wanted to talk to me. Merry Christmas to you too!" she said as flopped on the to sofa. "Thank you again for helping me yesterday. Enishi was a very bad mistake I made 2 yers ago and it seems like he just doesn't get what 'breaking up' means. I have a restraining order, but after yesterday I may have to start carrying my kunais around."

Aoshi's heart leapt, "Kunais? You take martial arts?"

Misao nodded and before Aoshi knew it the had burned two hours talking about ancient Japanese weaponry and their shared love of martial arts.

"So Aoshi," she said standing up and reaching her arms high above her head to stretch her back. "I know this may seem strange but I got you a small gift for Christmas since I knew I was coming here. I hope that's ok."

Aoshi emitted a low chuckle, "I guess that saying is true. Great minds do think alike." Misao's eyes widened as Aoshi pulled a small wrapped box out of his pocket and haded it to her. "Merry Christmas Misao."

Aoshi watched with silent excitement as Misao tore into the box and opened it to reveal a sterling silver necklace from the box. "Oh, Aoshi, this is beautiful! Thank you, but what does this symbol mean?" she asked referring to the tiny Japanese symbol at the end of the chain.

"It means warrior." He said gently as he took the necklace from her hands and gestured to allow him to put it on. Which she did; turning her back to him and lifting her hair. "I saw how you fought back against Enishi yesterday. While I had only just met you I could tell you were a fighter and a warrior and that no one would ever push you around. I respect that."

Misao wiped around and lunged at Aoshi with a firm embrace. "Oh, Aoshi thank you! You are so sweet! Not at all like the iceman that Sano makes you out to be." As she leapt out of his arms to retrieve his gift, Aoshi's eyebrow twitched as he made a mental note to discuss Misao's admission with his brother-in-law later.

Misao returned and handed Aoshi a gift bag with decorative tissue paper, "Merry Christmas Aoshi."

Aoshi took a seat on the sofa with Misao next to him as he reached into the bag and pulled out two boxes of his favorite green tea and his brows furrowed. He had only ever tasted this tea when he was overseas in Iraq, having been introduced to it originally when he got a mysterious care package. "Misao how did you know I liked this tea?"

Misao, bit her lip and looked down at her feet. They were quiet for what seemed like an eternity until Misao spoke, "You know I've been Megumi's friend and hairdresser for a long time and she always talks about you when she came in and showed me pictures and told stories. Well, when you got deployed to Iraq for the war, I wanted to help out, but I knew you didn't know me and would think I was strange sending you a care package when you didn't know who I was, so I started sending you a care package twice a year filled with necessities and other stuff to get you through the war, but never put my name in the return address and never said who it was from." Aoshi was shocked but couldn't help the smile that was forming on his lips. "When Megumi introduced you yesterday, I wasn't even sure you would remember the care packages, but I knew I had to find a way to tell you what I had done. I only hope you don't think me silly or-"

Misao's thoughts were suddenly cut off by Aoshi crushing his lips to hers in an intense kiss. Reluctant to stop the kiss, but needing to breathe they both pulled apart.

"Misao, you have no idea what those care packages meant to me while I was over there. At first I thought it was one of those charities where they have people make up several packages for the troops, but yours was too personal and no one else got a care package like yours, so I knew it was from someone special. I tried for years to find out who had sent it to me, but to no avail," Aoshi took both his hands and cupped them on both sides of her face. "Misao, you probably didn't even know this but you were my hope when I was there. You're packages gave me that and now seeing you here. Knowing the person who sent me that all those years is this beautiful, sexy, strong woman in front of me," he paused and gave her a quick kiss on the nose. "That is the best Christmas gift I could ever get. You are such a beautiful person Misao."

Aoshi crushed his mouth to hers again, intensifying the kiss. Misao buried her hands in his hair as Aoshi began trailing kisses down her neck. Hearing her erotic sighs as she leaned into him, Aoshi decided to take a chance. Looking into her eyes as she smiled up at him, Aoshi sighed and whispered softly, "Will you come home with me tonight Misao?"

 **Ok, kind of a long chapter, but this short little love story will get even better in the next naughty chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I was away on vacation for a week, but I'm back with a lot of great yummy ideas, so please just stay with me and always Review! I love hearing your feedback. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

After 4 more hours of socializing, dining and opening presents, Aoshi and Misao bid their good bye to the group, while Sano and Megumi glanced on with an inquisitive smirk.

"Do you want to follow me in your car?" asked Aoshi as he led Misao out.

"Actually, I was going to stay here tonight, because I had some wine to drink, so would you mind if we rode together?" she looked up at him through half-lidded lustful eyes. He was rock hard and bent down to bring her into a scorching kiss.

Getting into the car afterwards, they fell into a comfortable silence as they drove to Aoshi's apartment. Aoshi observed her from the corner of his eye, she was relaxed and quietly sang along with every song on the radio while tapping out the melody on her thigh. Aoshi couldn't believe this tiny woman full of life was even interested in him, let alone coming home with him. He had done many thing s over in Iraq that was he less than happy about, but while in war one doesn't have time to reflect on one's conscience. He had fallen into the motions and justified everything as his duty; that is until his humbie carrying his team was blown up with an IED. His team, whom he had gone through hell and back with, were all killed in an ambush while he suffered only a concussion and cosmetic injuries. The guilt he came home with drove him to a dark place. He became numb, until he saw Misao that day in the salon. For some reason, this petite woman whom he barely knew made him want to feel again; live again. The thought made him smile as he parked his car and led Misao to the elevator of his apartment building.

The second the elevator doors closed, Aoshi pulled Misao close to him, with her back pressed against his chest and began trailing kisses down her collarbone. She moaned just as the doors opened to reveal Aoshi's floor forcing them apart. Within minutes they were in his apartment and as soon as he closed the door, Misao found herself pinned against the wall with Aoshi attacking her neck. His hands were everywhere as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carefully carried her to his room down the hall, without breaking their kiss. Reaching the room, he laid her gently on the bed. They spent the next few minutes undressing each other, giggling as they got tangled, and gasping as they got touched, sharing heated looks and hot kisses. They got to the point Aoshi had been thinking of all night, Misao naked and anticipating what was to come. Pushing himself up off her and resting his weight on his hands, Aoshi took her in with hungry eyes causing Misao to cover up in vain. Aoshi leaned forward and nipped her earlobe, "Don't! Don't ever cover up with me, you are stunning like this." He kissed down her cheek until he met her lips once again. Rolling on to his side, Aoshi trailed his hand down her delicious body until it rest on the bare mound between her legs. He found the fact she hada Brazilian wax highly arousing and invaded her mouth with his tongue, deepening the kiss.

"Aoshi," she moaned as she arched up begging him silently to pleasure her breasts. He kissed his way down to her breasts and in one fluid motion removed her bra effortlessly and attacked her pert right nipple with his mouth. He heard her mew her approval and she openned her legs allowing him to feel the heat from her core. Her scent was intoxicating. Aoshi began stroking her clit with his rough thumb; his callous hands feeling wonderful on her silky center. She closed her eyes enjoying his ministrations. He was totally lost in the uphoria of Misao, the way she felt, the look on her face, the sounds she made. When he slip two fingers into her Misoa's hips bucked. "Aoshi! Oh my-ah!" she gasped out. He smirked and gave her a gently kiss.

She began to feel a pressure build up within her stomach as he pumped his fingers into her faster. When he took her nipple into his mouth, she lost all control and felt herself clench down on his fingers and let out a loud cry as she climaxed.

She watch through half lid eyes as he removed his fingers from her core and stuck them in his mouth, savoring the taste.

He then began kissing his way down her belly, until his face was buried between her legs. Misao quivered with anticipation, it had been so long since a man was down there. She wasn't prepared when he began sucking on her clit and inserted two digits into her. Her hips buckled uncontrollably. She felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. He fucked her with his fingers, pumping her quickly and steadily.

"Aoshi!"she gasped. He groaned and just when she thought she couldn't go any higher, Aoshi replaced his fingers with his tongue.

He loved this. She was so sweet like chai. He nipped and prodded her vagina with his tongue as he watched her body shake and her head thrash from side to side. He wouldn't ever get tired of pleasing her. He felt her walls tighten around his tongue and she cried out his name as another wave of pleasure came rippling through. He happily lapped up her juices. When he was thoroughly done, he climbed back up to her and kissed her hard on the mouth making her taste herself.

"I need you now Aoshi! Please take me now!" Aoshi was happy to accommodate her enthusiastic request and quickly thrust into her quickly. He began to pump into her slowly, picking up the pace with each thrust until he had found a rthym they both liked. The friction was causing him to get lost in her curves and the feel of her around his member. With his hands on either side of her hand, he pushed himself up and captured her lips in another searing kiss. She rotated her hips and met him thrust for thrust. She reached up and laced her fingers through his hair pulling slightly. Aoshi groaned and quickened his pace, knowing he couldn't last long and she was close behind.

When he felt her tighten around him, he bent down to her ear, "Come with me pretty girl." With a cry Misao toppled over the edge, with Aoshi releasing into shortly after. Aoshi rolled off of her and laid on his right hip drinking in her lovely body and staring deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. Misao caressed his face. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hand as it trailed down his face onto his chest. Aoshi opened his eyes to see his angel tracing the patterns of his many scars.

"You have the scars of a warrior," she said softly. "That's what you are Aoshi. I don't know what you saw over there or what you did. I know you'll tell when you are ready, but I know what happens to vets when they come home. From everything Karou and Himura have told me I know you probably have demons you battle, probably think you're a terrible person, but you're not! I want you to know that. I see you as a hero. A warrior who protected people like me back home from our enemies." She leaned forward and began kissing each scar with a gentle feathery kiss.

Aoshi closed his eyes again, feeling his heart swell by her words and her actions. He'd been called a hero bvefore but he never considered himself one, until this beautiful angel in his arms called him one. It was as if each kiss she lay on his chest was somehow washing away all his guilt, his anger, his pain. He tightened his hold on her and nuzzled his face into her hair inhaling deeply as she snuggled deeper into the crook of his neck. Together as they drifted off into sleep, Aoshi whispered, "Merry Christmas Misao! You are the best gift I could ever ask for. From here on out I am never letting you go. You're mine now."

Unseen by Aoshi, Misao smiled as fell into a deep sleep, until an hour late he woke her up again with kisses on her neck as he inched his hand down her waist.

"Ready again?" she asked with a laugh as he crawled on top of her.

"Always ready for you," he laughed knowing just how ready for actually was. He was ready. Ready to live again. Ready to love again. With Misao by his side he knew he'd be ready for anything.

 **That's it that's all she wrote my friends. Stayed tuned for more sweet and sexy stories for the holidays. Got any requests or ideas, let me know. I love Reviews. Let me know how I did with this one.**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

Thank you to everyone who reviewed by story. I have been hearing from a lot of you that you want me to write some Christmas smut about some of your other favorite RK characters, so Christmas is coming early for you. I am going to put in some installments (add ons if you will) to this story so you can get your taste. I was planning on ending the story there with Aoshi and Misao, but you have all been asking for a continuation so that is in the works too. So stay tuned :)


	5. Epilogue (Aoshi and Misao)

EPILOGUE:

(3 Years Later)

Aoshi groaned and rolled over in his bed, excepting to find the warm form of his wife, but instead found an empty spot where she had been. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he turned to look at the clock to his right. 6:45 am it glowed in the dark. Getting up he put on his robe to protect against the crisp air of the night, even though their apartment had heat, there was still a chill in the air, since it was now the end of December. Making his way out of their room and into the small room at the end of the hall, Aoshi saw the door ajar and pushed it open. The sight before him was his favorite. His wife, Misao, sat in the rocking chair nursing their two twins, Hanyuu and Kagome. With a twin on each side Misao rocked gently as the babies ate and sighed contently. The twins had joined their lives only three months ago, but Aoshi was in love with them since Misao produced the positive pregnancy test over year ago.

"Merry Christmas Aoshi-sama," Misao's gentle whisper snapped Aoshi from his thought. Misao had been calling him "Aoshi-sama" since that first night they spent together three years ago. While he didn't feel like she needed to call him that at first, he had grown to love the nickname and the sound of his wife saying it to him.

Aoshi crossed the room in a few quiet strides and knelt before Misao and his children, "Merry Christmas Misao Mine!" He leaned forward and gave Misao a gentle but heated kiss, which he only broke away from when his daughter decided she was done eating and wished to be burped.

Taking his daughter from Misao, he laid Kagome on the spit cloth on his shoulder and gently rubbed small circles on her back until the motion caused her to burp. Finally relieved, the girl curled into her father's warm crook and fell contently back to sleep. Her brother quickly followed suit on Misao's shoulder and Aoshi watched as his beautiful and still petite wife laid their son back in his crib. Aoshi, reluctant to be detached from his beautiful miracle, made his way to his wife's side and proceeded to lay his daughter in the crib next to her brother.

Misao leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Aoshi as he engulfed her in a tight embrace. The two parents just stared at their children contently sleeping. Aoshi marveled how his children were the perfect combination of both him and Misao. Hanyuu had silky black hair like his father but had his mother's gorgeous round, blue eyes, while Kagome had Misao's pin-straight black hair and her father's ice blue eyes. Looking at his children and holding his wife in his arms, Aoshi couldn't help but reflect on the last three years.

After their initial night together, Aoshi and Misao became inseparable. Aoshi was amazed at how Misao managed to get his closed off heart to beat again. Being with Misao was an adventure in and out of bed. They moved into together after 3 months of dating and at Karou and Kenshin's wedding a year later, Aoshi finally proposed. He never thought in a million years, he'd have a beautiful wife who loved him and two perfect children. Misao had no idea how much she changed his life and he made sure she knew every day.

"Come back to bed Misao-mine," said Aoshi as he pulled slightly away from his wife. "Don't forget it's our anniversary and I need to give you your present."

Misao looked up at him with mischief in her eye and Aoshi bent down to engulf her lips in a fiery kiss. When she slipped her arms around his neck, Aoshi picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her out. "Aoshi!" said Misao is a whispered scream. "What about the twins? I'm a mom now!" She giggled as Aoshi attached his lips to her neck and began trailing kisses down her neck.

"You are a mom, Misao-mine," he said in between leaving love bites on her neck. "But you are a sexy mommy and I can't seem to help myself when I see you in the morning like this, especially when I know exactly what we did last night."

Misao smirked as Aoshi laid her gently on the mattress of their bed as his lips found hers and deepened their kiss as he hovered over her body. He fondled her breasts roughly over her robe, making her moan. He felt her nails dig into his back and he grunted his approval as he reached for the tie of her robe and ripped it open and tossed it to the side. He kissed his way down to her breast effortlessly and attacked her pert right nipple with his mouth as his hand rolled her left in his hand. He heard her mew her approval and she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to feel the heat from her core just below his arousal.

With him above her ravishing her breast, she maneuvered her hands to the waistband of his pajama pants and reached into them and grabbed his cock gently, stroking it. He must of noticed what she was trying to do as he stopped what he was doing and quickly removed his remaining clothing in one quick motion. He sat back and stared at her, drinking her in. She became embarrassed at his stare, realizing how the twins had changed her body and began to cover herself when he took her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Don't you ever cover up with me, Misao," he whispered huskily into her ear, before licking around her ear causing she to shiver. She could feel the wetness pouring out of her core. He chuckled. "You are the mother of my children, my soulmate and my heart. I don't care how your body has changed; you will always turn me on." He grabbed her hand again and placed on his stiffness, "Don't you see what you do to me?" She closed her eyes and nodded with a smile, before turning her face to kiss him passionately.

He groaned into the kiss. His tongue swirled around in her mouth and brought her higher towards her climax. When he pulled back, he looked into her eyes with desire and gentleness. She looked at him and gently began touching his chest lightly with her fingertips. She traced his chest down to his abs, up towards his biceps and back again. She repeated this pattern until Aoshi snapped his eyes open and pressed into her with a hard kiss. Pulling away he growled into her ear, "My turn." Misao gasped with joy as one hand caressed her nipple and the other made it's way in between her legs resting on her hot center.

Aoshi began stroking her clit with his rough thumb; his callous hands feeling wonderful on her silky center. She closed her eyes enjoying his ministrations. She was totally lost in the euphoria of his touch when she felt him slip two fingers into her vagina making her hips buck. "Aoshi! Oh my-ah!" she gasped out. He smirked and gave her a gently kiss.

She began to feel a pressure build up within her stomach as he pumped his fingers into her faster. When he took her nipple into his mouth, she lost all control and felt herself clench down on his fingers and let out a loud cry as she climaxed. Misao laid there panting as she watch through half lid eyes as he removed his fingers from her core and stuck them in his mouth, savoring the taste.

"Aoshi," she whispered as he positioned himself in between her legs and leaned in towards her heat and began kiss her most intimate spot with open mouth kisses. Her hands gripping his hair tightly as he swirled his tongue around her clit. Hearing her moan was his favorite thing to hear. She was intoxicating and he was addicted. Pulling away slightly he left little kisses along her thigh before he trailed his tongue along the soft, velvety folds of her core. Her hips bucked and she squeezed her thighs together slightly around his head. He smirked before he began fucking her with his tongue, feeling her lose all control. He gazed up at his beauty, taking in her swollen lips and her closed eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and she was thrashing her head back a forth while moaning his name in pleasure. Seeing her in this state made him harder than he'd ever been.

He had been with women before, but no woman was ever so responsive to him as her. Every caress, every kiss, every bite emitted a cry of passion of her and he couldn't get enough of it, even after 3 years together it was like making love to her for the first time. Now speeding up his tongue, he began rubbing the sensitive nub above her folds with his finger. He felt her tighten around his tongue and grab his hair tightly as she climaxed. He happy lapped up her juices and began kissing his way up to her beautiful face.

"Aoshi," she purred. "Please take me."

She didn't have to say it twice. Rock hard for far too long, Aoshi spread her legs wider and wrapped them around his waist, positioning himself between her legs. He rubbed the tip against her slick folds, and in one fluid motion entered her.

Misao sucked in her breath, while Aoshi buried himself to the hilt.

"Oh, Misao-mine," he grunted. "You are so beautiful." He bent down to bury his face in the crook of her neck, peppered her skin with kisses as he began to pump in and out of her.

The friction was causing him to get lost in her curves and the feel of her around his member. With his hands on either side of her hand, he pushed himself up and captured her lips in another searing kiss. She rotated her hips and met him thrust for thrust. She reached up and laced her fingers through his hair pulling slightly. Aoshi groaned and quickened his pace, knowing he couldn't last long and she was close behind.

When he felt her tighten around him, he bent down to her ear, "I love you Misao- mine." Together they came as one, reveling in the embrace, until Aoshi finally moved his weight off his wife and pulled her onto his chest and wrapped her up in his arms.

"You know that's my favorite gift you give me," she said playful tracing the scars on his chest with her fingers.

"Oh you think that's your present huh?" he said playfully while reaching under his pillow to pull out a rectangular felt box. "Well I guess I can return this then huh?"

"Aoshi!" Misao sat up, now straddling her husband and tried in vain to snatch the box away from Aoshi's grasp. Aoshi chuckled and in one fluid motion flipped him over so they were both laying on their sides. He handed her the box and gave her a kiss on the temple.

Opening the box Misao gasped at the gorgeous white gold necklace that lay inside the box. A mother and two children pendent hung with the twin's birthstone, an opal, hugged from within. "Aoshi! This is too much!" Aoshi shook his head and took the necklace out and latched it around her neck. "Misao-mine, nothing is ever too much for you." He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her forehead, "You run a business, you take care of our children, you take care of me and if you recall you were taking care of me long before we even met, so in a way this necklace is not enough close to being enough to what you deserve, but if you let me keep loving you, I promise I'll keep trying to make every day enough for what you do for us."

Misao's eyes welled up with tears and she pulled Aoshi in for a very long and passionate kiss, which would have begun the momentum for round 2 until a tiny cry made its presence known through the baby monitor. The two parents giggled as they pulled apart and began redressing.

Pulling her husband into an embrace, before going to comfort her child, Misao stretched up on her tip toes and kissed Aoshi with hungry passion, "Aoshi sama, I will always love taking care of all of you. My life didn't start until I met you. I love you!"

"I love you too Misao mine," he said as he gave her behind a light pinch before heading down the hall to hold the greatest gifts that Misao ever gave him, besides her unconditional love. He smiled to himself as he picked up his son from his crib, thinking of how Christmas would forever be his favorite holiday.

** For the inspiration for Misao's necklace please go to: Small-Silver-Loving-Family-Pendant/productinfo/317331/ Misao's was real gold with an opal in the middle.


End file.
